totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Returns!
Total Drama Returns is the sixth season of the Total Drama franchise, produced by SuperSonicDarkness, who plans to produce many more seasons of the show. It is said to be similar to Total Drama Action, but the contestants mostly come from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island returning to battle it out for another million dollars on the new island, Camp Something-Something. Contestants * = Duncan is not initially part of the competition, but he tags along after escaping with the remaining contestants during the Prison Break challenge. Geoff and Bridgette also return to host the Aftermath show. Episodes Episode 0 - Run! Run! Run! The episode begins with Chris McLean announcing the new season, saying that 14 contestants will have a shot at having another chance at getting the one million dollar prize in Total Drama Returns! Chris then introduces all the contestants that competed in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and explains that of the 27 of them, only 14 will qualify for the next season. The challenge is a simple race around the new island for the show, Camp Something-Something. As the contestants have some time in the confessional, Chris than starts the challenge and the campers start running. Jo says that Lightning will be a threat, so she manages to distract him by showing Lightning a picture of his biceps. Lightning's ego gets the better of him and he falls behind. Amy yells at Samey to run slowly so that she gets a better chance at winning the challenge. Samey refuses to, causing Amy to yell at her. Meanwhile, Max and Scarlett are trying to build a rocket-like device in order to rocket to first place. Topher then yells at them through a megaphone to get moving. In the confessional, Topher states that he thinks the only way to impress Chris is to act more like him. He then practices yelling into his megaphone. Scarlett and Max finally finish their rocket machine. Scarlett intends to use it for herself, but Max and Topher end up grabbing on to the rocket, and it begins to soar off. Back at the race, Brick and Jo are once again neck and neck. The two begin to punch and slap each other, and begin to take the lead until Scarlett, Max, and Topher come flying in and crash land far past the finish line, guaranteeing them a spot in the next season. Mike, Zoey, and Cameron are running together, when they come across a large forest and are seperate. Mike and Zoey manage to make it out, but Cameron doesn't, however he is heard wishing them good luck. Mike and Zoey make it to the finish line, where they find that Scarlett, Max, Topher, Brick, and Jo had already made it there. Topher trips Mike, saying that it's preperation for the next season's hardships. Zoey says that Topher is just another contestant like the rest of them, but Topher just grins evilly, saying that he won't be for long. Eventually, Dawn, Amy, Samey, Sky, Scott, Shawn, and Jasmine all make it to the finish line, securing their spots in the Final 14 in the challenge and giving them a chance to win one million dollars. Chris than gathers around the remaining 13 campers that didn't qualify, and flings them off in the Hurl of Shame. Afterwards, Chris tells the audience to stay tuned for all the exciting drama in Total. Drama. Returns! Episode 1 - The Drama Begins Again The episode starts with Chris recapping the previous episode. After the recap, he tells the audience to stay tuned to the exciting and dangerous season ahead. After the intro, Chris gathers the contestants in order to divide them into teams. Samey, in the confessional, prays that she isn't put on the same team as Amy again, and Shawn boasts in the confessional that his zombie-fighting skills have improved greatly during the time between Pahkitew Island and this season, so he is confident that he'll win the challenges for his team. Chris puts Mike, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Amy, Samey, and Dawn all on the Screaming Lizards team, much to Mike and Samey's dismay. Amy yells at Samey, saying that she better win the challenges for their team or else she's eliminated. Meanwhile, Topher laughs at Samey's misfortune. Dawn says that Amy's aura shows that her anger at her sister comes from jealousy, but Amy denies any such thing. Thus, Zoey, Topher, Jo, Brick, Scott, Scarlett, and Max are put on The Killer Beetles team, and Jo and Brick give each other competitive glares. Chris says that there will be no challenge tonight, but both teams will eliminate one person. At the Beetles' camp, Scott meets with Brick and Jo to discuss who to vote off that night. Jo suggests they vote off Zoey, as her and Mike being split up could cause problems. The others nod in agreement, but Brick remarks that this time, he won't be going easy on either of them. Thus, the three go their seperate ways. Chris assembles the Screaming Lizards at the campfire ceremony. Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, Amy, and Samey all get marshmallows, and Amy and Samey glare at each other. Dawn is in the bottom two for her aura-seeing powers being considered creepy, and Mike is there because he and Zoey are on opposite teams, which could cause problems. After Chris intentionally builds up tension and suspense, he gives the final marshmallow to Dawn, causing Mike to be eliminated. Mike bids his teammates farewell before being blasted off on the Cannon of Shame. The next campfire ceremony is for the Killer Beetles, and Scarlett, Brick, Jo, Scott, and Topher get marshmallows. Zoey and Max are in the bottom two, but Chris says that the votes were almost unanimous and that Zoey has been voted out. Zoey wishes her team good luck, and is blasted away on the Cannon of Shame. Chris ends the episode by saying that the real action will begin next time, on Total. Drama. Returns! Elimination Table